fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse
|actor = Chad Lindberg |image = Jesse.jpg |AKA = |fullname = Unknown |born = Unknown |status = Deceased |death = 2004On account of elements in Fast & Furious, The Fast and the Furious takes place in 2004 instead of 2001 |deathreason = Shot by Johnny Tran and Lance Nguyen |residence = Los Angeles, The Fast and the Furious (film) |profession = |gender = Male |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |relatives = Unnamed father |loves = |friends = |partners = |otheractor = |appearances = |othermedia= }} Jesse was a member of Dominic Toretto's crew. A supporting character in ''The Fast and the Furious'', Jesse was a mechanic and software designer that helped with more technical aspects of Dominic's highway truck thefts. Biography Early Life Jesse is the son of a criminal who was sent to prison at an unspecified point in time. He suffered from and often stuttered when he was nervous. His ADD created difficulties during his time in school and he eventually dropped out. Jesse presumably knew Leon, a illegal street racer, prior to meeting the Toretto siblings (Dominic and Mia), Letty Ortiz and Vince. Leon and Jesse befriended Dominic and his friends following his release from Lampoc Prison. Afterward, Jesse worked primarily with Dominic at his auto shop, designing and refitting cars that were stolen or legitimately brought to the shop to be repaired. When Dominic organized several heists that landed them stolen electronics they could sell for extra money. Their activities, however, eventually, attracted the attention of the and , who formed a joint task force to apprehend Toretto and his group. ''The Fast and the Furious'' Three weeks into Brian O'Conner's undercover stint, Jesse and the rest of the crew begin to take notice of Brian's repeated visits to the Toretto's Market & Cafe. Following a fight between Brian and Vince, Jesse maintained watch on the money for the street race later that night. When the street race was interrupted by the arrival of the police, Jesse and the others escaped, leaving Dominic behind. Dominic, who was rescued by Brian from certain arrest, returned to the Toretto House and chastised them for leaving him behind. His open praise of Brain's aid, put Jesse and the others on guard. The following day, Brian presented a rusted out 1994 Toyota Supra MK IV as a replacement for the 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse that was destroyed by Johnny Tran and his gang. Jesse used the $15,000 given by Dominic to work on restoration and redesign. Later, during the Race Wars, Jesse bet his father's 1995 Volkswagen Jetta in a race against Johnny Tran. When lost the race against Tran's 2000 Honda S2000, and he drove off in a panic, snubbing the deal between himself and Tran, who won his father's car. Dominic, Letty, Leon and Vince attempted to hijack another truck without Jesse, but the heist ended in disaster, and their group separated after Letty was injured and Vince suffered near-fatal wounds that forced Brian to out himself as a LAPD officer get Vince immediate hospitalization. When Dominic attempted to go in search of Jesse before Tran and his cousin, Lance Nguyen could find him, Brian attempted to stop him and offered to go after Jesse himself with the help of the police. However, Jesse returned to Dominic's house and apologized for leaving Race Wars. Moments later, Tran and Lance arrive at the Toretto House by on their bikes and shoot at the group. They miss everyone but Jesse, who is killed in their drive-by. Brian and Dominic then went after them and avenged Jesse's death. Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:Toretto's crew